


Aloha Malia

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin says Goodbye. One-shot epilogue- "Ua Hala"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha Malia

Standing on the edge of the cliff, Chin Ho Kelly stared out over the ocean towards the large group of leas that still floated gently on the top of the azure colored water, in the dying light of dusk. A rainbow arced above them as a light misty rain fell, almost as if the Hawaiian Gods, themselves, were showing their own grief at the loss of a much loved Hawaiian daughter.

Tears ran freely down his face as his heart broke again, shattering into a thousand more pieces as he stepped closer to the edge. Yesterday had begun as every other morning had. There had been no premonitions of what heartbreak the day would bring- no warnings, no goodbyes, no hints at all that yesterday would be the day that his life would be ripped so violently apart, that he would lose the woman whom he loved more than life itself.

Unable to stop the sob that tore from the depths of his very soul, he dropped the rose that he held in his hand, watching as it floated down towards the ocean Malia had loved so much as he whispered brokenly, "I'm so, so sorry, Malia, Aloha until we are together again. Aloha Au la 'Oe!"

Pau

Aloha Au la 'Oe –I love you


End file.
